


【mdob/斑带】山之件

by sin0_zz



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 都市传说
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin0_zz/pseuds/sin0_zz
Summary: 堍生日快乐！给你写个鬼故事玩！（土：？人做事）27斑x即将20土-2020.2.10
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, mdob, 斑带 - Relationship





	【mdob/斑带】山之件

不知睡了多久，宇智波斑醒来绵绵地打了个哈欠。车还在山道缓慢行驶，正好太阳落山，透过车窗还能窥探些落日的余晖。他把盖在身上的毯子扔回后座，调整了下别扭的姿势。  
————————————————  
“要睡就去后座睡啦！”  
宇智波带土关上车门，调整座椅和后视镜。  
斑听见了，然后打开副驾门一屁股坐上去。  
俩天前宇智波田岛发来短信让他俩回乡下来给带土成人礼庆生。俩人想想也不是什么大事，一口答应下来，老人家一片心意，于情于理都要回去见一面。反正大学的寒假也没有作业，闲着也是闲着，回去学习种种田喂喂鸡打发时间也不错。好不容易考到了驾驶证，那还坐什么新干线？宇智波带土把他们家车开出来洗的光溜溜亮晶晶，今儿就开它了。  
随便收拾了点行李俩人就上路了，白天的路程由带土负责，晚上则换斑来。  
斑白天也睡得不死，山路偏僻，又那么多弯弯绕绕，就怕带土把他俩给开沟里。事实他就是太小瞧带土，这一天下来平平安安，意外让斑放了心。  
“累了就说一声。”斑打开车载音响，蹦出一堆老歌。  
带土短短回了句“哦”，没再管斑。  
可是斑有事没事就看他俩眼，然后说些废话解闷，像什么老家的乌鸦被喂死了几只，止水回去一看哭的老伤心了……诸如此类的“笑话”，斑自己嘲讽似的微微牵起嘴角一笑，转头观察带土的反应。  
带土压根没听。  
被无视斑倒也不气，但是没逗到对方让他很不爽。  
“带土。”  
“干啥？”  
“你车窗外面有个老阿婆在跑。”  
“……”  
“别看！”说着斑还敲了敲自己这边的窗，“你要是转头的话她会…”  
“……别这样。”带土皱了皱眉，然后噗地一下笑出来。  
“笑什么？”  
“斑，我一转头，你说奇不奇怪，我发现啊，那个阿婆竟然长得和你一模一样！在气喘吁吁狂笑，俩腿跑得贼快——诶别碰我，开车呢！”  
孩子长大都不怕鬼故事了吗？斑想明明带土小时候还是个会躲在自己身后，猫个脑袋好奇又害怕地听他和泉奈夜谈鬼故事的人。带土吓得泪眼汪汪死命抓住自己衣摆，最后还要人陪着睡才安心。  
……斑无奈自己演了半天独角戏，让带土靠边换人。  
坐上副驾驶的带土明显放松很多，半眯着眼睛把自己嵌在座椅里。  
“要睡去后面睡。”斑拿出橡皮筋把头发扎好，不然等会儿开起车整个一秀发乱舞。  
“我不。”我就要跟你坐一排。带土把毯子摊开裹紧，俩手窝在荷包里。过儿会儿觉得有点饿，伸手抓了块盒子里的巧克力棒，盖好的毯子从下巴处滑下来堆在大腿上。  
太阳完全下了山，入夜冷嗖嗖，斑把车窗全部关上打开空调。  
行驶了一阵，带土突然醒来，他问：“现在几点了？”  
“自己看。”  
带土拿出手机，凌晨两点，自己睡了八个小时。该说不愧是荒郊野外，四周丛林环绕，这土路甚至没有铺柏油，没有灯没有标志建筑，黑不溜秋，路上就他们一辆车。凹凸不平的土路让平时逮虾户的斑也放慢了车速。  
音响还在唱歌，女声旋律温婉悠长，配上老歌特有的音损魅力，给黑夜又增添了份特别的气氛。  
斑见他醒了，让他给自己喂了块饼干。一路上俩人没什么特别好聊的，一个安静开车，一个安静坐车，外面除了猫头鹰的咕咕声和车轮碾断的树枝音，再没了别的气息，还没有入春，时不时会飘一点小雪。  
斑觉得无聊，带土也是，于是总有一个人先开了口：“带土，我跟你讲裂口女，她啊……”  
“不用，我熟的很，不就是卡卡西吗。”  
在被窝里舒服着的卡卡西打了个喷嚏。  
“？那给你讲‘扭来扭去’……”  
“不用，那也是卡卡西。”  
卡卡西起床泡了杯感冒冲剂。  
“……你好挑啊，那想听什么？”  
“拜托，我不是小孩子了！”以前听斑给他讲不着实际的美好睡前童话故事，现在斑转了方向，开始给他灌输更加不着实际的鬼故事。“这些东西我才不信咧，你就知道拿来骗我，还是说你信这些没意思的东西？”  
斑想把带土一脚踹下车，让他感觉下长辈的爱。  
带土见斑冷哼一声不再理他，又软下心来：“你可以说说你过去的光荣事迹。”虽然听过很多次了，但本大人可以勉为其难再听一次。  
“那有什么意思，既然你都长大了，还是告诉你点大人的事情。”  
“不了不了，好饿，该吃饭啦。”带土笑嘻嘻解开安全带，长腿一跨到后座去烧热水。杯面纸巾碗啊之类的用品都放在后座，后备箱放着衣服和带给老爷子的礼物。  
咕噜咕噜，没一会热水开了，带土拿出两盒口味不同的杯面，一个芝士培根味，一个咖喱牛肉味。问斑要哪个。  
“我要猪骨浓汤。”  
带土听见吐了吐舌头，给斑开了袋他最讨厌的虾仁味。  
面泡好，车也停了下来。带土给斑递去杯面，斑却没接。  
带土以为是斑不想要这杯面，但见斑疑惑地重新给车打火，连续失败了四次，气得他锤了下方向盘，转头对带土说：“抛锚了。”  
“怎么回事，轮胎卡了还是没油了？”带土说着准备打开车门，手刚放在把把手上还没有压下，斑连忙厉声呵斥制止了带土。  
“带土，你听，有什么声音。”  
“你别老来这套，斑，没意思。”  
“闭嘴！”  
斑严厉的眼神杀过来，不像是在和他开玩笑。带土放下手，不自觉淹了口唾沫。突然车里暖气没了，嘶哑唱着的歌声也消失不见，没有车灯，连鸟叫声也被黑暗吞噬。  
全身对外界的敏感程度达到了峰值，带土拿出手电筒，扔给斑一个。  
登，登，登登  
无法感知是人声还是物体的声音，穿过漆黑的树林准确爬进耳朵深处，顿时让带土激起一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
手电筒光随着细微的声音射过去，随着声音逐渐增大，俩人同时看见一个白色，外表皮肤异常光滑无头’生物‘，无规律地扭动着身躯靠近。  
登，登，登，登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登登  
斑把手电关掉，同时咔哒一声解开安全带，不知道从哪里摸出他过去的“光荣事迹”——一把手枪，打开保险对准奇怪的‘生物’。  
杯面还在冒乎着热气，带土心已经凉到谷底。在斑掏出枪的一刻带土心想那我呢！我手上就俩杯面！  
白色“生物”扭近，双手胡乱挥舞，似人的躯体却只有一只脚，即使如此也全身疯狂扭着，好似在不平衡中寻找平衡。难以想象的诡异笑容挂在它的胸口上，整个人贴在车窗外看向里面。依旧不断发出“登，登，登”的声音。  
恐怖到极点的带土甚至没有出声尖叫，逃避似得闭上了双眼。  
它趴在外面用手掌拍打车窗，玻璃一震一震，带土心跳像乒乓球那样被板子拍来拍去，他恐惧睁开眼睛偷瞄，见它从后座车窗去了前排，特地绕到斑所在的驾驶位。  
斑随着它的动作一点点移动到副驾驶上，保持着举枪瞄准的姿势，“过来。”带土连忙跟着他到了他身后的位置，被斑右手护在后面。  
这几秒仿佛过了有一个世纪，白色“生物”盯着斑看了好一会儿，突然失去兴致，趴在车上的身子离开了车身，维持着那副毛骨悚然的“表情”逐渐离开。  
登，登，登登登登……声音渐行渐远。  
直到完全看不见那奇形怪状的白色身影，带土才像要哭了似得，人整个靠着车窗滑下去，无力地瘫在座位里。斑收起枪，接过带土手里的杯面，盒子被捏的变形，上面还留着带土的冷汗。面还是热的，甚至没糊。  
“不是幻觉吧……？”带土看起来有些萎，他挠挠头，还是无法相信刚才发生的事。  
车恢复正常运作，暖气和灯光使人安心。  
“斑，我们还要去老爷子那儿吗…”  
吃完无味的杯面，带土又缩回了前座。  
“怎么？”  
“你看啊，老家那儿多偏僻，要遇上八尺大人和扭来扭去之类的怎么办？”我还没成年啊！  
“我也在，怕啥。”  
“你在有个屁用！关键时刻你只会把我推出去告诉八尺大人我的肉更嫩！”  
斑皱眉：“……我不是那种…等等，有道理。”  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊说好的生日应该甜甜蜜蜜地接受大家祝福的呢！按套路来啊！  
——————————————————  
山之件：我以为长发的是个美女，没想到是俩大老爷们，走了走了。

**Author's Note:**

> 山之件只附身女性。


End file.
